Massage
by cassandra.clara3
Summary: Just a story about Felix jr. Gives me a massage but guess at the end.


Hey guys its cassandra again when my story will be complete but now this is the story is about a hero fix-it Felix jr. Finds me in a lot of stress so he will fix me until morning comes to work so enjoy my friends.

oh I forgot to tell you my friends in all my stories I'm a girl with half human and half dragon with a purple dragon tail, pink dragon wings and I have a very sharp teeth.

don't worry you find out in my stories.

by the way this is Felix x Cassandra

* * *

Felix Pov

"hey soldier could you get me a drink?" I smiled at my wife Tammy

"Sure my love Tammy" I went over to get a drink for both of us I stopped a track and look out the window I saw an beautiful angel is Cassandra or should I say she's a princess and special-helper Cassandra is outside the penthouse training of punching and kicking we've been bestest friends about 2 years ever sence she appeared unconscious right outside in our game.

In secretly I smiled at her on how she looked more beautiful than my own wife.

I snapped out my thoughts and walked beside by my wife Tammy and talked for a while.

about 2 hours when the party was over.

"well short-stack I should be back in hero's duty" she grab me in my shirt and kissed me hard and I kissed back.

She pulled Me back "bye short-stack" she left.

I smiled at her back but my smile fade away and I blushed and I saw her at my door.

"phew that was an awesome training" Cassandra replied while she flips her brown hair "oh hi Felix how's your night?" She replied and she was smiling at me but I kept blushing while she was looking at me.

"um. Felix you ok?" She waved her hand my face to snap out my thoughts.

"oh sorry Cassandra" I put my hat down not to look her in the eyes Causing the 'honey glow' on my cheeks.

Cassandra giggle "oh your so funny Felix" she sighed and sat down on my sofa.

she puts down her weapons and her golden bag.

I pull my hat up to look at her again but something was not right I'll ask her.

"hey you ok?" I asked her in worry look.

"oh yeah Felix I'm fine" Cassandra replied in happy tone and smiling at me.

"you sure? Cause I can fix anything if you have a problem" I walked to her and sat next to her even she's a little tall than me like my wife Tammy. But she's a half human and a half dragon because she's got a purple dragon tail, pink dragon wings and her teeth is very sharp like a shark who bites humans in a single bite.

She sighed "no it's ok Felix I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow fix-it" she got up and went to her room.

I blushed when she called me my nickname as soon my blush fed away the something really going on I walked on her door and gently knocked her door.

"come in" she replied inside her room

I opened her door and gently close the door.

she looked at me " hi again Felix need something?"

"Cassandra please tell me what's wrong you haven't stopped working sence after breakfast" I was beginning to worry about her.

"if I tell you would you promise not to tell anyone about this" she was nearly upset so I hug her but I back away from her when she gave me "ow" from her pain.

"oh my land I'm so sorry! Cassandra are you alright?!" I was now worried about her how could I hurt her

"oh it's ok Felix just a little stress on my shoulders and my back" she smiled at me

I nodded at her. I went behind her back. I stand behind her on the bed to make a bit taller because she is tall as my wife Tammy but very careful not to hurt her again I laid my gloved hands on her shoulders and began to rub it very gently.

"oh ohhhhh my god Felix that feels good~" she moaned and she began to close her eyes feels relaxed of my massaging her.

I smiled behind her on how she looked cute of her moaning.

I worked her knots on her shoulders and she gave a quiet moan.

I continue rubbed her shoulders for 20 minutes.

I stopped for a minute and gently pull her shirt up.

she opened her eyes "Felix what are you doing?"

"oh if your shoulders are very bad I wonder on how your back is"

"well I don't let guys to rub my back especially you my friend" she smiled secretly.

"well its better if you lay down on your bed its more easy than you sitting down" I replied her with my cheerful smile.

she lay down on her stomach and she rested her head on her arms.

"is this ok Felix?" She replied in stressful.

"mmhumm yes my dear Cassandra" I gently sat on my position on her back near on her butt sence I could reach her shoulders, neck and back.

I took off my work gloves and set it beside me before I laid my non-gloved hands on her back and began massaging her gently.

"mmmmm your gloves are off" she said

"oh right I thought this will make you feel better" I told her in relaxing way and smiled.

"your right" she nodded against her arms. "Please continue Felix" she moan a bit.

I worked the knots and massaging her back and shoulders. But I did that to my wife Tammy a lot but the problem is that.

(I'm I really have fallen in love with her?! A half human and half dragon herself?! How could a human as myself could have fallen in love with this half human And princess?! But I got a wife! the love of my life with Tammy!) I said in my thoughts.

I stopped massaging her and get off her back i put my work gloves on and sat next to her.

"how you feel Cassandra?" I smiled at her.

"it was heaven Felix it's my first time I got a massage" she replied to me and laying down on her back on her bed.

I was shocked that was horrible how could this angle young lady could never had a massage on her life.

"your very welcome ma'am" I replied to her by smiling to her.

Cassandra laugh at her nickname "please Felix your are funny"

I gave her a evil sneaky smile at her.

"oh really ma'am how would you like if i do this" I began to tickle her sides.

she laughed with blushed and tears on her eyes "hahahhaaaahhh n-n-noohohohoh felihehex plehehehize sthohohohohohop!" she was really cute I tickled her there she was very ticklish on her sides, armpits, stomach and her sensitive side.

I chuckled at her " aww Cassandra I like your laugh and I want to hear it more often from you" I stopped tickling her and smiled at her.

she began breathing hard "oh god this was horrible than Ralph who tickled me the last time" before she could fall asleep I lean to her and wiped her tears and smiled at her.

"you really are tired Cassandra why don't you go to sleep if you want I can wait for you until you are asleep" I looked into her eyes deeply before she replied I leaned to her lips and kissed her gently.

she gasped in shocked in 3 seconds she began to close her eyes and she wrapped arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist held her close to make her feeling safe in my arms.

One problem is how I'm I going to explain to my wife Tammy who she lives in hero's duty I have to tell her that I loved Cassandra more than her.

we separate from the kiss and look into each others eyes.

"I love you Felix" she replied and smiled at me with her blushing.

"I-I-I loved you Cassandra I really loved you ever sence when you appeared in front of the penthouse fainted but I saved you from thirsty and hungry after that when I looked you in your face I felt like my heart was going very fast and felt happiness but I never took to time to tell you because I got a wife the one who I feel in love with her in the very beginning before I met you" I told her the whole truth by looking into her dark brown eyes.

I layed beside her and pulled her into my chest.

After 25 minutes I could hear her breath through my work shirt without waking her up I pulled her purple blankets to cover us.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and let her head nested on my chest.

I smiled at her and kissed her forehead before I joined her into dream land.

"sleep well my angel. I really love you Cassandra don't worry I will fix this for us to be together" I whispered before I kissed her forehead and closed my eyes.

* * *

The End. :)


End file.
